Little Red Dress
by the damned2
Summary: Taking place in a slightly AU season 1 at the end of episode one and onwards- Just what did Arthur go and say to Morgana in her little red dress at the feast? A/Mor with some Mer/G


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Merlin_ as it is the property of the BBC. This story is done solely for entertaining purposes at no profit! That is all!

**Summary: **Taking place in a slightly AU season 1 at the end of episode one and onwards-

Just what did Arthur go and say to Morgana in her little red dress at the feast?

**AN:** Hello everyone, this is my first _Merlin _fic and also my first fic in a long time; I'm a little rusty. I was interested in the first season relationship of Morgana and Arthur and confused at the immediate switch to Gwen/Arthur in the second. So this is my take on the first season.

Morgana waited at the entrance to the great hall smoothing out her dress for the umpteenth time.

"Stop it my lady, you look fantastic!" Gwen chided removing Morgana's hands with her own.

"Are you sure? What about my hair?" Morgana questioned lifting a hand to adjust the pile of curls sitting on top of her head.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Guinevere laughed, "Now leave it before you ruin all my hard work!"

"Sorry Gwen." Morgana replied. She wouldn't normally have cared so much about her appearance; except this time it was the principle of the thing. Arthur should have asked her to the feast, rather than leaving her to attend it alone. She was the king's ward! Not some random lady of the court! She deserved his consideration, even if having his company often left her irritated and riled up. Well she'd show him. Giving Guinevere a charming smile with a hint of mischief she inhaled once and strolled inside. Guinevere just shook her head with her own sweet smile and followed behind.

Arthur was having a great time reveling in the attention of being the Prince of Camelot. Nothing made you the centre of attention more than being the heir to a powerful kingdom. He smiled at a servant as she handed him a new goblet of wine, making her blush and mumble a small, "My Lord." He smiled harder and then continued recounting his story of the morning's beat down of some new peasant in town. "Did you see how he actually thought he could beat me? What was it he said? Something about knocking me down without a single blow! What a…Oi, are you listening?"

"Of course my lord!" Sir Gawain replied looking into the parted crowd, the same direction the rest of his men were trying to get a glance at without his noticing.

"Really?" he asked nonchalantly facing his men, "Are you sure I'm not boring you?"

"Of course not, Highness!" Sir Tristan answered distractedly.

Arthur sighed, what was so special that his story wasn't the most interesting thing around? He turned towards the distraction and…

"God have mercy!" Arthur sighed as the Lady Morgana, aka trouble, walked through the room. He wasn't the only one left standing with his mouth open as the dark haired beauty, clad in deep red, strutted past him to talk with the other Ladies. He gave his knights a warning look and followed his father's ward

"Lady Morgana!" Morgana turned to the voice calling her and a small smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth. Without missing a beat the women around her scrambled away leaving her with the newcomer.

"Arthur." Morgana tilted her head lightly in greeting.

Arthur looked away in slight annoyance and back at her lack of title usage. "That's Prince." He informed the striking woman.

"Prince?" Morgana egged on, feigning confusion.

"As in, your Prince." Arthur said taking the bait and giving her a look he reserved for the unusually stupid.

"I have my own Prince? Why didn't anyone notify me sooner? Here I thought I'd be stuck solely with you for years!" She laughed.

Arthur's smile tightened and then, "Well we'd have told you sooner but we couldn't decide for sure if you were indeed Morgana or a tart posing as her!" Arthur retorted heatedly.

"Excuse me?" Morgana's eyes lowered dangerously.

"What exactly do you think you're wearing? A little indecent don't you think?" Arthur continued.

"Indecent?" Morgana asked, she laughed mockingly and pointing at a noble whose eyes were glued to her in appreciation added, "He doesn't seem to think so."

Arthur turned to the direction she pointed and after deciding he'd kill that particular man, and his ogling eyes later, replied, "No? Probably because Lord Grisham would bed a large pig if it trotted around him enough." Arthur looked Morgana over in examination. Ignoring the tingling warmth that rushed through him as he glimpsed her slender figure accentuated in the fitting dress, and pale skin with plump lips and large eyes and said, "Well actually that might explain the attraction." Morgana who had been holding her breath as she felt Arthur's eyes trail over her and raise a blush up her neck blinked at his comment.

"What?"

Arthur cleared his throat and gave a triumphant smile. "Don't give _me_ that look. It's not my fault your dress is-how should I put it? _SNUG!_"

"WHAT?" Morgana whispered harshly: If she had been blushing an attractive pink before, now she was a full angered red. "Did you just call me fat?" she annunciated each word slowly and carefully.

Arthur merely shrugged with his eyebrows raised.

Morgana let out a wicked laugh, "Please, look who's talking you little prat! I heard metal expands in the heat but your armor can't be that hot!"

Arthur looked at Morgana aghast.

"You can't talk to me like that…I'm the Pr…"

"Oh don't even pull that with me!" Morgana cut him off and added with a wicked smile, "I knew you when you wet the bed…until the age of-"

"Woah! Stop!" Arthur looked horrified, "We agreed that was on the off limits list! Low blow Morgana!"

"Pft." Morgana made a noncommittal noise with the flick of a wrist.

"Really, so suppose I tell Sir Robin the time you were madly in love with him and stole his pillow to-"

WHACK!

"Did you just hit me?" Arthur asked shocked and amused.

"You deserved it." Morgana scoffed, arms crossed, eyes daring.

"You started it." Arthur challenged back.

"Did not!" Argued Morgana.

They stood staring at each other in silence, not wanting to be the first to break. This was a standoff they found themselves in often and both couldn't help but wonder what they were constantly trying to prove to the other. Sibling rivalry? Sovereign rivalry? Gender rivalry?

"Morgana," Arthur broke first and feeling victorious, Morgana gave him a triumphant smile complete with arched eyebrow,

"Yes Arthur?"

Twitching with amusement Arthur answered, "You hit like a girl!"

"Ah! Grow up Pendragon!" Morgana fumed completely bewildered by the oaf infront of her. With a last scathing look she turned to find Gwen and tell her of Arthur's latest stupidity. Arthur laughed as he watched her leave, her face once again in its mask of perfect grace and elegance. His face scrunched up at the men who stepped up to speak with her and at the way she flirted back with them as she continued to her destination. 'Flirted back in her little red dress, looking all attractive. Not that I care!' Arthur thought, instantly disliking the young noble leering at Morgana's behind. His thoughts were broken by the sound of trumpets and the entrance of his father. The concert would begin shortly and now was the time for him to take his place at the King's side. He watched as Morgana bowed to Uther and took her place as well. He let out a sigh, Uther wouldn't let them bicker at the table he wasn't interested in hearing someone sing. Duty was duty and at least he got a little fun in. He walked towards Uther and imitated the same bow and sat down, but not before getting Morgana's attention and mouthing, "Like a girl!" Morgana rolled her eyes and he smiled. There wouldn't be much more excitement tonight.


End file.
